La Leyenda de Anubismon
by Albafica
Summary: Pensaba que todo iba a ser aburrido en su primer día de trabajo, hasta que se encontró con un extraño objeto antiguo, que por mera curiosidad lo tomó unos instantes, sin imaginarse que dentro del mismo nacería una antigua criatura. Bearmon/OCC


En un museo, ubicado en la ciudad de Tokio donde lo único que se podía ver mirara donde se mirara edificios con alguno que otro árbol en sus calles, trabajaba un joven despreocupado de todo, de unos 18 años, de cabello castaño medio largo peinado para atrás, ojos negros, cuya vestimenta en esos instantes era un traje de seguridad por su trabajo que consistía en cuidar las diversas cosas que había allí, desde fósiles prehistóricos hasta artefactos antiguos pertenecientes al periodo Edo, entre otras cosas. Era su último recorrido en la noche, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se convertía en día. A medida que fue avanzando por los distintos lugares:

-Nada fuera de lugar –dijo totalmente relajado levantando ambos brazos – Debí haber buscado un trabajo más emocionante, en el que tuviera que correr o algo parecido al menos. ¡Bue, será cuestión de juntar el dinero suficiente como para poder sobrevivir al día siguiente! ¡A seguir andando y que el camino haga el resto!

En un momento antes de finalizar algo le llamó la atención en el sector egipcio. Entre los diferentes objetos antiguos, observó lo que le producía curiosidad que se encontraba en una mesita pequeña con un cristal cuadrado en el que había era nada más ni nada menos que un huevo de color amarillo con rayas horizontales negras, en cuya parte inferior decía: "Anpu (Anubis el Señor de las necrópolis)" . El chico no podía entender cómo eso que parecía un huevo de pascua tamaño familiar, podría tener tanto valor como para estar en exposición. Al ser tan curioso, cosa que en muchas ocasiones lo metió en algunos aprietos, fue hasta la entrada para ver si había llegado su compañero que debía tomar su lugar, que al no haber nadie, regresó, retiró el cristal, y lo tomó con ambas manos con sumo cuidado.

-¡Estos egipcios sí que estaban locos! ¿Cómo esta cosa que parece huevo de avestruz puede tener algo que ver con Anubis? –Cuestionó mientras sostenía con una mano el huevo y con la otra se rascaba la cabeza- Si fuera al menos de oro que ni eso es… Lástima si pudiera llevármelo lo cocinaría y estaría satisfecho por varios días, sin necesidad de ir a comprar. –Decía mientras lo regresaba a su lugar el huevo- ¡Te has salvado por estar aquí! ¡Si no hubiera hecho una buena tortilla! ¡Agh! Estar tanto aquí, donde no hay señales de vida ya me vuelve loco, mejor renuncio antes de que termine hablando hasta con estatuas!

Al llegar hasta la entrada y ver que todavía faltaba una hora más antes de que abriera el museo y que, por ende, pudiera irse por la llegada de su compañero, decidió tomarse un descanso en un sillón que había cerca de allí, en un costado de una puerta que dirigía a una pequeña habitación que contenía casilleros verdes, donde los empleados podían cambiarse, dejando su ropa y sus pertenencias. "Un pequeño descanso no hará mal, luego de una noche aburrida" pensaba antes de caer en un sueño no muy profundo pero lo suficiente como para que cualquier ruido no lo despierte.

A las afueras del museo en un edificio cercano, se encontraba una criatura que bien podría confundirse con un ninja por su apariencia que consistía en vestiduras blancas con cinturones en su estrecho abdomen y con dos amplias hojas de planta cubriendo sus hombros. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha de tela con velo que deja entrever sus ojos, atada con una cinta con una pluma roja, y unos shurikens en cada una de sus manos y pies.

-Aquí se debe encontrar…-Dijo totalmente serio y concentrado, el cual, de un momento a otro desapareció.

En el sector egipcio, el huevo, que momentos antes fue sostenido por el guardia de seguridad, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, llegando a caerse de la mesita rompiéndose el cristal que lo cubría. Éste mismo fue rodando por el suelo hasta la habitación con casilleros, de los cuales, uno estaba entreabierto, metiéndose en un bolso negro que contenía ropa.

En ese mismo instante, sin que pudiera notarlo el hombre que dormía, un digimon oculto en las sombras pasó delante suyo, el cual, parecía estar buscando algo, ya que en cada sector por el que iba pasando analizaba los objetos. Al no tener éxito continuaba con la siguiente y así hasta llegar al último que era el egipcio, haciendo exactamente lo mismo como con las anteriores. En un momento notó que era el lugar correcto, pero algo faltaba. "Maldición... Tiene que estar por aquí" se dijo mientras regresaba por el mismo camino que había realizado al entrar. Al notar que le faltaba la pequeña habitación de los empleados, sin despertar al que se encontraba supuestamente en servicio, se adentró en la misma y comenzó a revisar cada casillero, en los cuales, no más encontró algunas cosas como camisas, trajes, algunos zapatos, gorros de guardia, y cosas así. Cansado ya de estar perdiendo el tiempo Shurimon estuvo a punto de destruir todo pero luego de pensarlo dos veces, si no quería llamar la atención y generar disturbios en vano, decidió guardar la calma y revisar el último casillero, que al abrirlo, encontró un bolso negro, que lo revisó y al ver que había ropa, simplemente se retiró de la habitación, frustrado por haber fracasado en su búsqueda.

-Seguramente algún estúpido humano se apoderó de ese digihuevo y vaya a saber qué hará con el- dijo en el mismo momento en que se giró para ver a la persona que dormitaba en el sillón- hmp durmiendo en el trabajo… Ahora entiendo cómo es que se lo robaron… Tendré que buscar alguna forma de poder localizarlo… -Dicho esto se fue desapareció sin dejar rastros.

Cuando se hizo la hora de que el museo abriera llegó el compañero que debía tomar el lugar del guardia que había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso. Al verlo no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y con un grito lo despertó.

-NITOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU DESPIERTAAAAAA!-enojado -

- ¿¡EEEEEEH!? ¿¡QUÉ!? –Despertó sobresaltado- Ehhh ¡Hola Nakamura! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Riendo sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-ME PODRÍAS DECIR ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS HACIENDO DORMIDO!? ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS VIGILAR EL MUSEO Y NO DORMIR EN PLENO TRABAJO!

-Es que… mira amigo, justo cuando hice mi última ronda ya faltaba apenas una hora para que terminara mi turno y como no había nada más que hacer decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso como para que el tiempo avanzara más rápido- dijo aun riendo nerviosamente.

-En primer lugar no soy tu amigo… Y en segundo… ¡aunque faltaran 6 segundos, tienes que seguir con la vigilancia sin distraerte porque eso puede ser aprovechado por cualquier oportunista que con un slash se roba todo! Mira… -tratando de calmarse- mejor será que te vayas de aquí y consigas otro trabajo que sea más apto para ti… No sé si me entiendas…

-Claro que entiendo Nakamura… ¿Sabes? Es bueno que me hayas dicho todo, porque la verdad que éste trabajo me aburría ya… Buscaré otra cosa que sea más emocionante…-decía mientras se ponía su ropa habitual que consistía en una remera amarilla con un león estampado, una campera marrón, un chaleco turquesa, unos vaqueros azules rotos en las piernas y unas botas negras.

-Espero que lo encuentres-decía mientras el otro lo observaba como salía del establecimiento.

-¡Ah! Casi me olvido…

-¿Qué cosa?

- Mi mayonesa…-agarrando el pote de mayonesa-

-¿Ah?- extrañado-

- ¡Es que no puedo buscar otro trabajo o mejor dicho ir a alguna parte sin mi pote de mayonesa! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Hasta la vista amigo, suerte con los muertos! –levantando el brazo, despidiéndose.

-Que tipo tan raro…

Kouske Nitou así como se llamaba, decidió ir a comprar algo para comer para luego encontrar algún lugar donde acampar, donde al día siguiente decidiría cuál sería su nuevo destino, cosa que mucho no le llevaba porque todo lo dejaba a la suerte, que el camino mismo decidiera. Caminó durante unas horas hasta llegar al parque Ueno, rodeado de árboles de cerezo, de estatuas pertenecientes a la ficción japonesa, un estanque cubierto en gran parte por plantas de loto, en donde, en un islote unido por un puente de tierra se encontraba un templo, llamado Benten-do, entre otras cosas. Siendo ya de noche, luego de admirar el paisaje un poco, decidió armar su tienda cerca del agua, donde finalmente, prendió una fogata , sentándose delante con una brocheta con carne y algunas verduras que las puso a cocinar al fuego.

-¡Bueno! Aunque no haya tenido mucha suerte como guardia de seguridad en el museo, ¡al menos me dieron lo suficiente como para poder sobrevivir por unos días! –Se decía mientras comía y le ponía mayonesa- Ahora… menos mal que solamente soy solo yo porque si no sí que sería un problema -

Cuando Nitou terminó de cenar, decidió ir a descansar para renovar energías para el nuevo día que le esperaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera meterse dentro de su bolsa de dormir naranja, notó que su bolso se movía.

-¿Ah? Si eres algún amiguito indeseable, te recomiendo que te vayas porque aquí no encontraras nada que puedas considerar nutritivo y mucho menos yo porque tengo mal sabor-abriendo con cuidado el cierre del bolso en caso de encontrarse con algo que saltara directo a su cara-

Al terminar de abrir se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con el "huevo de avestruz" que horas antes lo había quitado y devuelto a su lugar por mera curiosidad.

-¡Que mala treta! ¡Si me llegan a encontrar con esto me meterán en la prisión! ¡Y ni siquiera lo robé! - decía mientras lloraba nerviosamente- ¡Soy demasiado joven para ir a esa clase de lugares! ¡Será mejor que lo tire por ahí! ¡Que alguien más se ocupe!

Para el momento en el que Kouske se había levantado a punto de salir corriendo de la tienda con el digihuevo en manos para arrojarlo lejos, el mismo comenzó a romperse, saliendo una pequeña criatura del mismo. Atónito por lo que tenía delante sus ojos, cayó de espaldas, sin saber qué decir o qué pensar. Simplemente de su boca salió la expresión, antes de desmayarse por la impresión:

-¡OH POR MI ABUELA! ¡YA SOY MADRE!

Mientras tanto en un edificio enorme de color gris, aparentando ser una empresa, el cual estaba rodeado de otros edificios de menor tamaño, había dos personas, si es que se las podían llamar así, discutiendo acerca de algo de suma importancia.

-Disculpe señor… Todavía no eh encontrado el digihuevo que usted anhela tener… -Decía mientras hacía una reverencia delante del presidente que poseía un traje negro con corbata roja y con cabello gris-

-¡No hay problema! ¡Lo importante es que me lo hayas comunicado! –Decía entusiasmado.

-No se preocupe que lo encontraré, cueste lo que cueste. Ahora…

-Quieres pedirme un sistema que pueda localizarlo ¿No es así? –le comentó.

-¿Cómo es que usted…? –Dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Mi querido Shurimon, no tendrías que sorprenderte así, si sabes que lo sé todo. No hay nada que me puedas ocultar.

-Lo sé y lamento tener tan mala memoria. Pero volviendo al asunto… Le pido que me otorgue el permiso de poder utilizar ese sistema mi señor.

-Te lo otorgaré, pero antes quiero que te ocupes de unos asuntos que pueden interferir en nuestros planes. –Dijo mientras se daba vuelta mirando por la ventana.

-Así será…-Decía al mismo tiempo que se retiraba de la habitación.

-¡Esto sí que será interesante! –riendo alocadamente.

-continuará-


End file.
